Two Roads
by snazzelle
Summary: #44 of the 100 word challenge. Multi-shot. Zak was looking for an incubus. He got one. Now he won't leave him alone. Nick/Zak Ghost Adventures slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: 44. Two Roads (1/?)  
Pairing: Nick/Zak NAK  
Summary: Zak was looking for an incubus. He got one. Now he won't leave him alone.  
Genre: Humor?... First time? Multi-shot  
A/N: There is no definite ending to this fic lol this is just a little something fun and different. I don't usually write AUs so this'll be interesting XD  
And Nick as the incubus demon lol has that been done before? XD

-

"What is this, a side show?"

Nick lifted his head from it's resting position against the wall. He just heard the front door to his home open, the 'owner's' allowing another investigator in to find the ghosts haunting this building- and maybe even himself, but Nick generally didn't come out to play. He leaned his head back again, simply listening, and fingers tangled into the sheets of one of the unmade beds. The visitor was a male- young, Nick assumed, from how his voice resonated clearly with youth- and alone. His tail curled curiously beside him- who would come alone?

He stood from the bed, his dark eyes flashing as he moved around in the pitch black. Nick heard the door shut, leaving the young man to take the house head on. He could almost smell the young man's fear from the third floor. The man was scared and _alone_and Nick licked his lips, wondering how much he could feed off of that. He left the room and quickly made his way downstairs. This young man intrigued him, though he still hasn't seen his face and maybe Nick was a tad bit annoyed at the gall of him. Coming into a very haunted place possessed by a demon- did the guy have a death wish? Nick's eyebrow twitched when he heard that young strong voice yell specifically for him, an incubus, to come get him. Nick thought, maybe he shall.

He reached the first floor where he peaked around a corner to finally take a glimpse of his new visitor. He was young and dragging his eyes down this new man's physique, Nick couldn't wait to have this man writhing underneath him to accept his seed.

Nick hummed quietly and walked directly behind the young man. He could feel the nervous energy radiating off of him and Nick slowly fed off of it, felt his arousal grow as well. It was enough to manifest, but he needed to lure this man deeper into the mansion, farther away from the exits so he couldn't leave until Nick was satisfied. Walking closer, Nick gently blew cold air at the back of his neck and snickered as his visitor gasped in surprise. He watched a slender hand fly up to his neck and his stance change, crouching low as if jump away, and holding his breath like it might be stolen from him if he dared let it go.

The demon had to wait a few minutes for the man to straighten out and continue. Nick had to shake his head with a chuckle as the young man continued to call for the incubus. If he only knew how much danger he was in. At least Nick could see the tenseness in his shoulders. The guy wasn't that stupid. He was still scared and Nick knew the importance of that instinct. The man took careful steps into the building, pausing at the staircase, before slowly making his way up.

"There you go..." Nick murmured and with gentle prodding started leading the young man around. He made sure his push was gentle, ghostly hands on strong shoulders as he pushed the young man to take another flight of stairs to reach his third floor. He could tell his cold touch spooked the investigator, but Nick couldn't have him getting lost now. The other ghosts were good at distractions too and Nick didn't particularly feel like arguing today. This man was _his_.

As the man walked, Nick took the time to feel his pockets, wondering what gadgets the young man brought. He didn't carry much, but Nick recognized a rectangular device connected to a speaker quite quickly: a spirit box. Using just a bit of energy had Nick turning the device on. The shock of such a loud noise scared his prey.

"What's your name?" Nick asked through the box, glad to hear his own voice, broken as it was through the speaker.

His visitor froze up as he fumbled through his pockets before practically tearing his hand out with his spirit box in hand. "Who said that!" The man demanded, but Nick had to grin at how his voice shook. He looked around, but he'd never find him if Nick didn't want to be found. The demon asked again.

The man turned around but with the furrowing of his brow and lips parted in confusion, it was obvious that Nick was not seen. The demon darted his eyes back to those pink lips, watching his tongue run over them nervously. "My name is Zak. Who am I speaking to?"

Nick repeated his name as the human went on aimlessly with apologies. "I like it." He murmured, but the message didn't fall through. He pursed his lips, nudging the man to continue walking up the steps. The bedroom wasn't too far now.

He had to try again, "My name is Nick." The demon said this clearly, but only his name came across through all the static. He hoped he understood.

The man stumbled another step up in surprise before unconsciously following Nick's phantom directions. He could hear the young man say his name, repeating it as if to remember it later on. Nick smiled and nodded. He had Zak now and just as the young man completely stepped into the room, Nick shut the door with a slam. The lights hanging from the high ceiling flickered into a dim glow. The camera in Zak's hand fell to the floor and the horror on the human's face pulled at his empathy, but the energy the man emanated had him growing hard with want.

Stepping closer, Nick slowly appeared in front of the man, every second becoming more and more tangible. His eyes glowed in the dim light and his tail whipped behind him as he growled, "Sit on the bed."

Zak obeyed with firm set lips and fear in his eyes that trained on his tail swishing around like a bull whip. The young man was so tense, could tell he just wanted to run, but stood his ground.

"Don't be frightened..." Nick murmured, figuring he needed to talk more softly. The raven haired man looked strong physically, but Nick could tell he was still ruled by his emotions. Still, the demon didn't back away. "You asked for an incubus, Zak... I've come forward- and I don't, usually." He used his tail, the fluid movement making the human twitch as he curled the tip under his chin and turned his face to the side, "I've come, like you so kindly asked," he scoffed, "Now its my turn to make demands."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 44. Two Roads (2/?)  
Pairing: Nick/Zak NAK  
Summary: Zak was looking for an incubus. He got one. Now he won't leave him alone.  
Genre: Humor?... First time? Multi-shot

napkin - Thank you for reading and commenting! I'm sorry it didn't quite go your direction, but I DO love the mental image haha XD I'll have to incorporate that somehow, somewhere, if not in this fic cuz YES on all that XD I do hope that the smut in this fic is to your liking, though!

HottienottieBOY: Pervy Nick and Needy Zak! When do I write them any differently LOL I will have to make more Nakron one shots otherwise they get pretty angsty LMAO but yes, MOAR NAKRON3

Jjmizzieh: Oh! Thank you so much for commenting even though you don't have an account! I do write a lot of dirty stuff haha and I feel like this was kind of short, but I hope it was enjoyable!

Anniex: Isn't he? Incubus Nick, can't go wrong with that haha I hope this was good! ^_^

* * *

The incubus had to pause as the young man seemed to freeze altogether. The shaking has gone down at least, but it was still there belaying Zak's fear. Nick sighed and a hand came up to lightly push back Zak's stiff hair, hoping it was comforting, but the young man just shut his eyes, a whispered "You're not real..." making it to his ears.

Nick was displeased at how Zak hid his blue eyes from him. He chuckled, the sound of it dark, even for him. "I'm very real. Don't hide from me."

Those sky blues cracked open and Zak shivered as he met Nick's glowing browns, the sheen almost yellow in the dim light. He shifted nervously under the incubus' gaze, confused, excited, and definitely frightened in the demon's presence. He felt it, the cold caress of his hands, the velvety strength in his thin tail. The incubus was _real_. "What do you want with me?" He fisted his hands in the sheets underneath him to stop his shaking.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

The incubus put a knee onto the bed, in seconds straddling his prey very much like how a wild cat would to its capture. Zak's breath hitched, blinking rapidly as he darted his eyes anywhere but to the very naked, very _human_ form of the demon. He swallowed thickly as Nick's weight settled over his hips and soon he was meeting those glowing browns as he stuttered away.

"I don't understand you." Nick practically growled, confusion marring his features. He still revelled in all the nervous energy the young man produced, even more so as the human flushed red with embarrassment.

Blue eyes widened. Zak instinctively pushed against Nick's chest. Unnatural strength kept him down and he turned his head to the side, blushing furiously as he felt the demon's cock press against him. He did not like where this was going. "What the hell? Get off me!"

He heard chuckling, twitching away when he felt the demon's nose nuzzling against his cheek before crawling off of him. Zak panted, his chest rising and falling as he laid prone on the bed. He moved to stand, but a hard stare kept him in place. A pale hand slowly ran down his chest, cloth falling away at the demon's fingertips. "Look at you. Like a blushing virgin."

"S-stop!" Zak squirmed and wanted to curl in on himself. He sat up, the shirt falling from his shoulders and Nick leaned back in amusement.

"You sure? You won't deny me." He murmured, smirking as he watched the young man's eyes dart over the length of his body before looking away in embarrassment. He watched him suck in his bottom lip and smelled the faint beginnings of his arousal.

The raven shook his head, locking his eyes down at his lap. "I don't- you're not even _human_... is it even possible..." his eyes widened and rose when Nick laughed and walked forward, ready to pin him to the bed again, "Stop! Look, I don't need a demonstration..."

Nick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, pausing in front of the human. "Are you still resisting me?"

"Was it supposed to be difficult?"

The incubus refused to acknowledge the hint of dryness in Zak's tone, "Actually, yes. I am an incubus, no one refuses me."

Zak visibly tensed, gaze never leaving Nick's, "Well, I am, obviously," He said a little bravely (Nick thought, a little stupidly), "You shouldn't even be able to... you can't. You're made of energy, not... tangible." And yes, there was that bit of fear hanging on the edge of it. Zak did not quite trust his own words.

"Hey, it won't be much different." Nick said. Holding Zak's attention, Nick reached down to stroke his own hardening cock, watching those blue orbs shift in confused hunger. "You won't regret a second; you'll find that I taste and feel a lot better than a human, Zak."

He pushed Zak back down, pleased by the darkened flush on his cheeks. He made sure to get rid of his shoes and socks before tugging his pants down Zak's slender hips. His captive now laid before him only in his tight boxers and Nick couldn't help running his hands gently over his crotch. He was still flaccid, still very scared, but Nick knew how to change that quickly. "I have to take you."

Zak worried his lip between his teeth. He didn't want this to happen, but at the same time was curious, and he could just persuade himself that whatever arousal was pooling in his gut was from the incubus' power. He gasped when Nick managed to push him farther up the bed so he could kneel above him.

"What, scared?" Nick chuckled when Zak shook his head quickly. He grabbed the edge of the human's boxers and pulled them down his long legs, throwing them over his shoulder as he completely unwrapped the strong body below him. "Such a pretty thing," Nick murmured and ran his hands down Zak's chest. Spreading the man's legs, he laid in between to lay soft kisses to the inside of his thighs, coming closer and closer to his cock.

Zak started to panic. He kicked his legs up, trying to dislodge the incubus, though the demon was immovable. He pushed at Nick's shoulder and face. "Get off me! Don't touch me, dammit!" His attempts were weak compared to the demon's strength, but they were better than nothing.

Nick rolled his eyes – there it was! The fight he knew that probably defined this man. He whipped his tail behind himself as he grabbed a wrist in each hand and pulled them above Zak's head. His long tail snaked around Zak's wrists, keeping them in place. Nick crowded into Zak's space and forced himself between Zak's legs, pinning the strong man effectively. "You're in no position to tell me what to do, human." Nick growled, his lips just centimeters from his captive's. He licked the plush lips in front of him, humming as he took a quick taste. "You wanted an incubus, you got one."

He grabbed handfuls of Zak's ass, pulling him into his lap. The body laid before him in an inclined position, elongating the strong chest. "Don't worry, Zak. You gonna be screaming my name in pleasure soon enough."

"Stop! You can't!"

Nick snorted as the human squirmed and massaged down his chest. "I can, Zak." His nipples pebbled under his touch and Nick started playing with them amusedly. He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth, nibbling it gently while he continued to pull and roll the other hardened nub between his fingers.

Zak arched his back under Nick's touch, a soft moan he couldn't stop working it's say up his throat. He felt himself harden, his hips shooting forward searching for stimulation on his cock. He heard Nick mumble something he couldn't understand, his body writhing beneath Nick's talented fingers and mouth as he kissed lower. A deep feral noise left Nick's throat as he nosed around the trim hair at his groin and nuzzled against his cock.

Zak whimpered as Nick mouthed over his manhood, watching it harden and lengthen against Nick's lips. His legs were shoved open, claw like fingers pressing into the flesh of his thigh as Nick started laying soft kisses along his cock. The scratch of facial hair from the incubus' chin made him shake.

"Like that?" Nick laughed quietly and rubbed the side of his cheek along the rigid flesh between his legs. He saw Zak shake his head, but the flush on his cheeks was undeniable and the young man's arousal filled his senses. The cry Zak released sent shocks through his body as he took him into his mouth.

Zak felt himself get unimaginably harder as his cock slipped between Nick's lips. The orifice was delightfully cool, slick- nothing he's ever experienced before leaving him tingling all the way to his toes that curled into the bedsheets. Nick bobbed his head slowly, glowing yellow-brown eyes observing him hungrily that Zak had to break eye contact and clench his eyes tightly shut. Another hard suck to the weeping head had his body arching as he got lost in the pleasure.

Careful hands threaded through dark brown hair. Zak had to watch, and when he felt like he could stand it, opened his eyes and watched the incubus' pink lips wrapped around his erection sink. Zak moaned breathlessly as he felt his cock nudge against the back of Nick's throat, another wanton sound forced from his chest as he felt a curious finger at his entrance.

Nick grinned around the girth in his mouth, and slowly popped off Zak's cock. "What was that?" He asked teasingly and lightly traced the fat vein on the underside of his dick with the point of his nail. "Was that my name I just heard?" Zak sealed his lips, breathing harshly through his nose. "I'm sure I can tear it out of you again." Nick murmured and Zak twitched at the gentle flicks of his tail beneath his balls. He let the pointed tip tease against the young man's opening as he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked.

Zak gasped, chest heaving as the incubus played with his privates. Squirming away was useless, but his body responded in the like, arching and tightening, dancing beneath the creature. It wasn't until he felt the tip of Nick's tail push into him did he cry out.

"Nick!"

Nick could only smirk as he drag his lips along the soft skin of his thigh, moving down, down and by-passing his cock to mouth against his groin. Sharp fangs pressed warningly into skin as he scratched his teeth along the trimmed hairs surrounding his dick. His tail slid smoothly into his hole, coaxing Zak open with flicks against the rim and barely there presses.

"Fuck," Zak cursed as he felt the appendage pull back and press in deeper. It felt foreign, and weird, and grudgingly _good_ he couldn't help his hips from their short thrusts back and forth. The incubus seemed to latch onto hip with his mouth, sucking bruises into his skin. His cock throbbed between them, his blood pumping strongly throughout his body. Nick looked up, eyes glowing intensely. Zak felt a surge within him, his orgasm ripped out of him, gasping and choked moans, tingling and confused, as the tail playing along his prostate milked cum from his cock that puddled into the muscles of his abs.

Nick inhaled sharply, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as pure energy rolled off of Zak in waves. He took Zak's lips, kissing and sucking frantically, sucking soul and energy from the human in gulps, tasting sweet and masculine, strong. When Nick pulled away Zak took in one, stabbing breath, chest filling with air as he rounded wide eyes at the incubus before falling flat on his back, light headed.

For a moment Zak thought he was going to die, but the incubus gave him a small, soothing smile as he rubbed his quickly rising and falling chest and then down into the semen coating his stomach. Zak moaned quietly as Nick nestled himself back between Zak's legs, lightly touching the erection that just refused to go down.

"I could do this all night," Nick murmured playfully and switched spots to put another line of hickies on the other hipbone. In between bites he heard Nick say, "Human physiology is fascinating. Just need to find the right spot." Zak's body jolted, muscles tightening in surprise as Nick used to his tail to tease his prostate.

"Just- fuck, just get on with it!" Zak panted as he writhed against the messy sheets. He let his legs fall open, flushing madly at the vulnerability of the demon between the 'v' of his legs. "I'm pretty sure-" he gasped, hips twitching as Nick started thrusting the thin appendage- "-sure I know what you're gonna do to me..."

"I got an idea." Nick purred and Zak refused to acknowledge the responding throb in his cock. "I want all of it. And I can taste just a few more orgasms I could take from you. So you wait."

Zak was feeling a lot desperate by now as he watched his semen be forced out of himself. He reached for his aching erection, but a cold blast of air blew across his body and his arm was held above his head by an invisible force. Nick narrowed his eyes at him before going back to work, tongue, teeth, and lips just a tease away from his cock. Zak started squirming as Nick teased the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and released a panting sob as he felt a pointed tongue push against his asshole.

Nick licked the flat of his tongue along Zak's opening and slowly extracted his tail to exchange with his fingers. Zak stretched around one, then two with relaxed ease and then he pulled them out to try with his tongue, sliding in deep enough for Zak to arch his back in surprise and gasp at him in wide eyed wonder. Nick was aiming for another orgasm. Inhuman, glowing eyes pierced into his own as Nick pressed his long tongue in deep, another broken moan at the sudden hook into his sweet spot-too good to be natural...

Nick moaned, nose pressed tightly against Zak's taint as he fucked Zak with his tongue. He could feel Zak trembling around him from pleasure and the coming fatigue. He pulled away, tail waving behind him as he wiped the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand, the other diving in two fingers and curling them fast within the human. Zak's eyes rolled back, his mouth open in wanton panting gasps as his body arched, the stiff cock that drooled a steady stream of white bursting once again with another load that Zak swore he could feel from the base of his spine.

"I-I can't-" the human panted in exhaustion, and Nick's not so surprised as he had been testing at Zak's body and spirit. Nick got on his hands above Zak, caging the strong body under him as he positioned himself. His cock nudged against the other's entrance- he just needed to complete this. Do _this_ and it'll all be a dream...

Zak panicked. He pushed at the hard body in front of him. "Nick, Nick- stop," Zak breathed.

The incubus paused. Confused, again, by how Zak was able to still resist him. No one should be able to resist an incubus' charm, even more once the incubus had gain access to their bodies, but Zak had responded to him like an equal of sorts. He narrowed his eyes, thinking as Zak thought, wondering what the human had to say.

"You won't stop me from having you."

Zak didn't think otherwise. He swallowed thickly and when he felt like he had control of his arms again, let himself place them around Nick's waist. He nervously met those shining browns in the handsome, curious face. A fuckin' real life incubus..._and it was trying to _fuck_ him._

"I know, I know..." Zak rushed and moved one hand to push against Nick's chest, but the incubus just huffed at him and ground their erections together, making Zak's breath hitch. "What do you... what do you want from me?"

"A piece of you."

Of course, and probably damning his soul to hell, or something. He tried to recall information. There was no way he could just flip them and run- the incubus had already proven his strength and Zak knew better than to run from something like this. He just needed to stall- just enough for the incubus to _leave_

Three days. Zak remembered three days and then it was like whatever had followed him home left, his house unoccupied from the dead in those few days. They couldn't abandon their haunting grounds. Looked up at Nick again, this time grabbing the incubus by the cock as he positioned himself once again, "Fuck, I said _wait_. You could have me. All of me."

Nick raised a brow questiongly and let his body fall ontop of Zak, pinning him well with his weight. Zak's hand was trapped between their bodies, but not immovable. Another deep purr emanated from Nick's chest as he felt Zak stroke him slowly, his eyes dimming and half lidded in quiet pleasure. "What exactly are you giving me?" He asked.

"This is your home right?"

"Yes."

_Good_. "I'll let you follow me home- I bet you don't get very many visitors. I'll be..."

"You'll be mine." Nick completed with a lopsided grin. He dropped his gaze, lightly caressing Zak's side as he gave himself a moment to think and nodded. "Tell me. Why I should stop right now? It wouldn't matter if I take you now rather than later."

Pulling for straws, Zak said, "Yeah... Yeah, but-" He broke off with a surprised moan.

Nick started this slow roll against him, the move almost too intimate. Zak was stunned when the incubus leaned up for a kiss, mouths moving in a slow and sensual dance. Zak could feel himself falling into the delicateness of it, almost forgetting his plan, and was thrown away altogether when a cool hand wrapped around him and squeezed. They rocked together, moans exchanged between their kiss-swollen lips as they brought each other into climax. Nick groaned into Zak's mouth as the pressure in his groin was released, streams of cum marking the human, adding onto what was already there, mixing well with the new load Zak released onto himself with whimper.

Nick took the time to look at his new capture, a devious smile gracing his lips as admire the decorated body before him. "Deal."

When Zak caught his breath he blinked open his eyes and frowned, "...deal?"

"Deal." Nick repeated and extracted himself from Zak's hold. "Now rest. The owner won't come until morning and the other spirits will annoy you to no end the moment you set foot out that door." He smirked, "You're mine, Zak."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 44. Two Roads (3/?)  
Pairing: Nick/Zak NAK  
Summary: Zak was looking for an incubus. He got one. Now he won't leave him alone.  
Genre: Humor?... First time? Multi-shot  
Rating: M

-

It was definitely hard to fall asleep, especially as he felt a cold, soft tongue flick and soothe along his stomach and dip into his navel. The sensual swirl of the wet muscle was not something Zak could just fall asleep to, but he was unusually exhausted and he managed to fall into a half slumber to the sound of the incubus' purrs.

Either way, he felt like he was resting even as Nick licked tracks through the semen on his torso. Nick was slow and thorough, teasing even, as he occasionally lingered at spots that had Zak gasp and shudder. Eventually, the demon strayed. Down he went, to lick the skin of his hips and even more, to his legs, gentle sucks into the flesh of his thighs with a light nibble here or there. Zak's body felt like lead, and though he wanted to fight his way from Nick's stimulating touches, he laid prone, body quivering with sleepy arousal. His body was pliant to the incubus' touch and Nick took well advantage of that as he spread him open. Zak didn't remember getting hard and it all mattered little once Nick leaned up and took him into his mouth. Zak's world went black as he spiralled back into pleasure.

When he awoke, the sun was just about rising, casting the room in a dark blue. The lights overhead had turned off and Nick was no where in sight. It didn't mean Zak was ready to move. He groaned, shifting under the covers. He could almost believe it had all been a dream, but it would not explain why his clothes were on the floor, rather than on his body.

He looked at the time. A few minutes before he was let out, so Zak got off the bed to pull on his clothes. His shirt was in tatters and he wasn't exactly sure how he'd explain this one. He scratched his head tiredly. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain anything, such as his lack of evidence.

Did he forget anything? No. And if he did, Zak was sure he'd get it back eventually. He opened the door slowly, expecting ambush, but nothing came and the young investigator made his way down the stairs to wait by the door.

It was all a blur. The door opened and Zak could just hear the owner asking him how it went, did he catch anything. What did he say..? Zak licked his dry lips, eyes downcasted as the other man shot off questions. What happened to him? What happened to your shirt? Zak cleared his throat and the guy went silent as Zak mumbled a confused 'I'm... I'm not sure'.

The other dared to grab him by his elbows, steadying Zak as he tried to catch his eyes. Zak concentrated on the wrinkles on his face as he other spoke, just a tad bit off balance. 'You okay, son?' Zak just nodded and tried to push the older man away as nicely as possible.

"I- yes. Yes, I'm fine." Zak said, voice a bit stronger. He gave the other a small, crooked smile. "Its pretty crazy in there, I'll admit. I won't say I _caught_ anything..."

"More of a physical experience, yeah?"

Zak laughed and nodded, "You could say that." They shook hands and the other man locked the house, not quite comfortable journeying in by himself, not that Zak would blame him.

He took the time to collect himself once he was in his car. The sky was lightening with the rising sun and Zak was not looking forward to the headache the bright sky would give him as he drove back. He simply sat and watched the old building cast itself in shadow, take in the haunts that reside from the outside and admire.

"I still think it looks better from the inside."

Zak's half lidded stare and relaxed body had jolted up, much like a frightened cat would and there was no way the young man would not hit his head on the roof of his car. He squeezed himself against the door, wide eyes taking in the naked demon sitting in the passenger's seat. Nick grinned lazily as he spread himself out, getting comfortable for the ride.

"Oh my God."

"Didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"H-how are you..?" Zak's arms flailed for a bit, point at the incubus and back at the building as he tried to process what was in front of him. "How did you leave?" The incubus raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"I know I'm not the first."

Zak spluttered, and he really hoped no one was looking in because he must of looked like a fool. He rubbed his heated face, hoping once he opened his eyes Nick would not be sitting there, but it was all useless hope. "Right. Okay." He mumbled. He made a deal with a demon, but it really can't be too long, can it? He turned on the engine, trying to keep his eyes off of the other. "Don't you have clothes?"

Nick snorted, "What, am I to just manifest clothes onto my body? I'm not magic." He shrugged and grinned saucily, "I know I got nothing to be ashamed about."

Zak released a sound between a sob and a laugh. At least he wasn't pissing his pants. His face was planted on the steering wheel, nervous frustration eating at his gut, but at least it wasn't anything close to fear. Can't get any more scared after having that incubus all over him and then let him live.

God, how was he going to explain this one?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, cold and heavy, and Zak groaned.

"Hey, this is going to be awesome."

Zak groaned again, hating his life.

They now sat in Zak's living room. Or rather, Zak sat, slouched on his sofa, and Nick found himself looking out the window from four floors up. The apartment wasn't very large, and it didn't really have to be, but Zak felt it was much to small now with another being in it. His head throbbed and it helped having his sunglasses over his eyes to defend them from the glaring sunlight.

"Can you shut the curtains now?" Zak whined and Nick finally turned around to view his capture. The incubus had crossed his arms and came near. The human didn't seem to have noticed.

Fingers crawled over Zak's forehead and was quickly slapped away. Nick laughed. "It'll pass."

"You did this? I should of known."

"It won't be like this all the time."

"_You're not touching me._"

The incubus laughed and fell into couch next to him. For a fleeting moment, Zak wondered how the thing even had weight, but it was stupid to question. _Why_ was he so curious about these things? He felt that cool hand on his neck, bringing him down. Zak's eyes snapped open and he threw his sunglasses off as he reared back. "The fuck are you doing?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I was going to let you lay on my lap so I could bring you relief."

"Not without pants you aren't." He stood and pointed at Nick. "You. Stay here. I'm going into my room and locking the door, for what good that would do for me, and you are not allowed inside."

"What are you going to do in your bedroom? I've already let you sleep the night."

"I'm going to shower. I need one."

He left to the sound of Nick's low whine and the sound of a body flopping over the cushions of his couch. He shut the door on the incubus and locked it, like he said, and could only hope that the demon would stay out. He honestly didn't think he would.

As he stripped, he kept an open ear. It didn't sound like Nick was doing anything other than flipping over in the couch on occasion. It made him snort as he walked into his bathroom and stepped into the shower. The incubus was bored.

So it was no surprise five minutes into his shower, with suds blinding him in the eyes, the incubus slides in next to him as quiet as a mouse and places his hands on his hips.

"Can't I have ten minutes alone?" Zak screeched as he scrubbed the sting from his eye. He turned in Nick's hold, squinting at the incubus who is just a bit damp from the water sprinkling off Zak's body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something was telling Zak to be very afraid right now, but it was simply too much effort. He huffed at the incubus, "Well?"

"Its dull as rocks out there." Nick grumbled, but he did step out (_through_ the fucking glass, of_course_) if only to sit on the sink's counter top. It was this moment Zak wished he had more than a glass door separating himself from the rest of the room. He could feel the incubus' golden gaze on him as he rinses the shampoo from his hair. Soaping up his body was another round of awkward all together and looking over, the incubus simply kept his lazy gaze on him sitting perfectly still. He frowned even more and tried to ignore the other, humming to himself a bit off key.

Zak shut off the shower and reached out the door to have his towel placed in his hand. He looked up to see Nick, who tilted his head, brows lowered in thought.

"You're annoyed."

Zak huffed. "You weren't supposed to come in." He gave the incubus his back as he started drying. The incubus didn't speak. Simply watched the muscles under Zak's skin move and followed him out into the bedroom once he got the towel knotted around his hips. Nick sat on the bed, still ever so watchful as Zak found himself some clothes to throw on. Before he shut a drawer that held his shorts, he grabbed a pair and threw them at Nick. "Here."

The demon caught it and looked at the article of clothing as if it were made of soggy bread. He held it out, a corner caught between his index and thumb. "I don't need this."

Zak landed his forehead into his hand with a smack. "Then for my sake? Nick?" His eyes pleaded with the demon, "I can't have you running around with your... junk hanging everywhere."

"You've grown used to the sight of it." Nick said. Zak face reddened just slightly.

"_No_, Nick, I have not."

Nick rolled his eyes and threw the shorts over his shoulder. He was hit in the chest with another pair.

"Please."

The glare Nick shot Zak was accompanied with a snort before Nick shrugged the annoyance behind him. "If I can only get you to beg for... other things." He said wistfully as he finally slid the shorts over his legs. He approached the human, arms out, but Zak held out a hand. "I've been a gentleman. I don't understand your caution."

Zak wasn't exactly sure how to answer that and was only saved when his cellphone rang from his kitchen counter. He sidestepped Nick with a shrug and entered the kitchen to grab his phone, only to answer to the sound of Aaron's concerned voice.

"What? Who told you I died?"

And from that, Nick snorted loud enough to make Zak jump. Aaron spoke again, voice fast and just a little bit hard to understand as he glared Nick quiet, "I know you're not _that_ gullible... So I didn't call you this morning, I got shit to sort out." Nick opened his mouth and Zak shushed him. Then Zak froze.

"Dude, you are not coming over." Not that Aaron gave him room to argue. Zak's head fell back as he threw his phone back on the counter. He didn't even have the time to think about what he was going to do with Nick, let alone salvage what evidence he had to show Aaron he had even_tried_ last night at his solo-investigation.

"Boss?"

"Partner. God, why did you have to knock me out that night?" Zak bitched and went through his backpack to find a recorder, any one of them would do, that had caught at least _one_ voice. He grabbed one at random and played through, smiling at the voice, other than his own, speeding through the speaker.

Nick scowled. "That's me."

"Yeah. Its a good thing I kept it rolling while I used the ghost box." He sped through a bit of it, hearing bits and pieces up until he reached their throw down in the third floor bedroom. Color took his cheeks and he coughed a bit, wondering if he should erase those few minutes caught before it lost memory.

"Evidence is evidence." Nick grinned cockily, grin spreading just a bit as he heard the wanton moan come through the speaker. He made Zak make that noise. Zak was flustered as he clicked off the recorder and looked at it this way and that. Aaron _cannot_ hear that.

"Nick, can you go away?" Zak asked exasperatedly as he emptied out his bag on the coffee table. He sat on the floor and pressed a hand over his mouth. The incubus fell to his knees behind him, throwing his arms around the human in camaraderie affection.

"I can whisper things into the recorders for you."

"I'm not cheating, Nick."

Nick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He grabbed a recorder, it would be simple enough. "It wouldn't be cheating. I'm a bonafide spirit... being. Whatever you want to call me." Zak snatched the recorder back.

"I don't know. It feels wrong."

"Wrong? What's wrong? You're just proving my existence."

"And doesn't that bother you?" Zak looked over his shoulder and shifted because of Nick's proximity. "Personal space."

Nick just grinned and nuzzled against his cheek, feeling heat bloom to the surface. Zak tried really hard to ignore him, but it didn't bother the incubus one bit. "Some spirits don't want to be heard. Others simply don't care." Nick said, voice light, a contrast to the slow kisses he trailed along the human's neck. Couldn't blame him, really, that he dared a taste.

Goosebumps prickled along Zak's skin and he shivered at the sensual touch. He put a hand to Nick's face and pushed. "I'm _working_."

"Work later."

"Aaron is coming. And I told you not touch me!"

Nick purred against his hand, licking his palm and then laughed as Zak's hand flew from his face. "I bet it will take him a while."

Zak made a face and wiped the cold saliva on his shirt. "Not as long as you think." He grabbed the hands that had crawled under his shirt. They were cold against his chest and it took his breath away. "Nick."

The other hummed and Zak was reminded of the incubus' tail as it trailed across his thigh, snake-like and writhing. He had to grab that too because it was doing things to his nether regions he rather not explain, but the hand he had to let free pinched around a peaked nipple making his hips buck. Nick curled around, breath freezing over his shoulder and tongue soft against his collarbone, as he pulled Zak into his body.

"_Get off of me, Nick_."

He felt the pout pressed against his neck and the body wrapped around him pulled back. It allowed Zak to breathe and he looked over his shoulder to the demon now sitting on his haunches. His wide brown eyes practically damned him and Zak could almost feel the burn of them. "You- you stopped."

"Yes, well-"

"Why didn't you stop last night!"

The incubus huffed, mouth sealed tightly shut. Glowing eyes narrowed reproachfully at the human and his pout deepened. It was around then a knock came from the front door and the look on Zak's face brought a smirk to Nick's lips. Devious fucking bastard.

"Disappear." Zak commanded and like that, Nick faded into nothing. Zak carefully got on his feet and shifted his semi-erection once he reached the door. He felt much to exposed despite being completely dressed. He opened the door.

Aaron took one look at him and saw the red in the younger man's face. "Bro, you okay?" He asked and pushed his way in. He didn't go too far into Zak's apartment. It was fine, because Zak walked around him to block him from the rest of his home. Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"I'm up and walking, aren't I?" Zak grumbled. Aaron reached up to feel his forehead like he was some five year old and Zak gave him a withering look. "I'm going t'hit you."

Aaron laughed and pulled his hand back. He leaned against the wall behind him. "So caught anything last night?"

"Well..."

"Dude, I left you there for a _night_. Did you fall asleep?" Zak looked away with a shrug. "_Zak_."

The other man rounded his eyes back over to Aaron and he leaned to say, "Dude, its not like that. I didn't... well. I found the incubus."

"The... incubus." Aaron said flatly. "Well? What happened? It knocked you out? Forgot everything?" he laughed, "Dude, it seriously boned you."

Zak's face reddened, but at least his embarrassment killed his hard on. He shoved Aaron. "It didn't do that!" Aaron started laughing and the raven started stumbling over his words, seconds from tugging on Aaron's beard until he submits, but the action was not warranted. Nick's head shot up from behind his couch like a fucking whack-a-mole, eyes glowing merrily and tail corkscrewing in the air and it was almost worth it to see Aaron's eyes widen comically and reach for his heart.

"What is that."

"That, Aaron, is Nick." Zak grouched and dropped his head so he didn't have to look at either of them. "He followed me home."


End file.
